


Filthy

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Josh_u_r_dun, because you deserve a gift. Sorry if it's not that great.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josh_u_r_dun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/gifts).



> For Josh_u_r_dun, because you deserve a gift. Sorry if it's not that great.

     He stood shaking, unsure what to do. He felt the worst that he had ever felt in his whole life. He was filthy, ugly, he could feel the hands on his skin.

     He walked home and cleaned up, shivering even though it was a warm day. He threw out the clothes that he had been wearing, and took a shower, but he was still contaminated.

     When Tyler came over later that day, Josh expected him to immediately see the filth all over him, but Tyler didn't say anything about that.

     "Josh, what's wrong. You're shaking! What happened?" Josh couldn't speak, he couldn't let Tyler see how filthy he was. He opened his mouth to lie but instead started to cry. Tyler sprang forward, folding Josh into a hug, murmuring,  "What's wrong Jishiwa? What happened?" All Josh could feel was hands on him, and jumped away from Tyler. 

     "I-." He couldn't tell him. "I can't." he ran towards the bathroom, shaking even harder, collapsing on the bathroom floor. He could hear Tyler outside the door, asking to be let in, asking again what was wrong. Josh couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell anyone. Eventually Tyler stopped pounding on the door, and slid to the floor. Josh knew he would wait outside until Josh came out. Josh couldn't think, couldn't feel, just wallowed in his own filth.

    When he came out, Tyler stood up, and didn't try to touch Josh. Good. Josh didn't want the filth to spread, didn't want hands on him. Tyler just looked at him worriedly. "Do you want to crash on my couch tonight?" he said frowning. Josh wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't want to be alone, even if he didn't want his filth to spread, so he nodded. Tyler led Josh to the door as if he didn't trust Josh to walk by himself. Maybe he couldn't. Josh wasn't sure what he could do now. 

    Tyler put a couple pillows and a sheet on the couch, and sat down, patting the couch next to him. Josh sat down carefully. Tyler looked concerned. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Because I care, you know. I'm here for you." Josh tried to speak, but for the second time that day, he burst into tears. Tyler didn't hug him, like he had last time, but slowly ran his fingers through Josh's blue hair. His hands didn't leave filth behind when he touched him, so Josh let him, putting his face into Tyler's shoulder, hiding from the world. Josh spoke slowly.

     "Maybe I'll tell you Saturday," Maybe that would give him time to figure this out and get cleaned up. Tyler nodded.

      That night Josh slept with his head in Tyler's chest. Tyler stayed awake the whole night, protecting Josh from the world. 

      Saturday came. Josh wasn't ready.

       Fifteen Saturdays passed. Josh still didn't tell Tyler. He wasn't clean yet. When the sixteenth Saturday came, Josh still wasn't clean, but he told Tyler anyway. Tyler didn't leave, or let go of Josh in disgust, just held him tighter and kissed his forehead, crying slightly. 

     Maybe Tyler could help him become clean. 

      

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
